Tsunami Of Club Penguin 2011
The Tsunami of Club Penguin occured on December 5th, 2011. It was at the end of the Card Jitsu Party. Many people experienced it, and it was not pretty. The Tsunami killed over 450 penguins, and few survivors were left. Even one of the Angry Birds, Matrix Bird and Red Bird experienced it when he was on his vacation to Club Penguin Island. At the end of the disaster, the news reporter, Aunt Arctic said that this was the Water Ninjas' accident because it was their final attack for the battle with Fire Ninjas. The Migrator was in the big wave, and crashed at the Dock. The Full Story On December 5th, 2011, before the final battle between the Fire Ninjas and the Water Ninjas at 8:15pm PST in the Dojo (Ultimate Showdown), the Fire Ninjas were angry when the Water Ninjas said that they are better then Fire Ninjas because Sensei said to them that Water beats Fire. Then Sensei came to them and said "Are you ready for the final battle?" One of the Fire Ninjas replayed "Yes, but the Water Ninjas say that they were better then us." "Don't worry about them, you can win!" Sensei answered, "On your marks, get set, FIGHT!" "Let me show you how I am better." Said one of the Water Ninjas and he pick a card and hided it. The Fire Ninja pick a biggest card of all that can destory water. As a result, the Fire Ninja won the match they got a Rare, 13 Power Card Fire while the Water Ninja pick a Water Battle 10 Power Card. The Water Ninjas became very angry and uses the waterballs together to create a final attack but instead it was a flood and it wiped out all of the Water and Fire Ninjas. The audence who watched the fight ran outside even Sensei because it spreads the whole Dojo! Meanwhile, Jjoeyxx was having a sleepover at Anna's House when they saw the news the flood hits Club Penguin and they tried to save Anonymous. Also, Martix Bird saw a loud WHOOSH sound and went to Red Bird's house and they ran. The flood grows bigger and turns into a worst Tsunami. Many people survived by going into their lifeboats while the other people did not survived. It stops when it hits the Migrator and it crashes into the dock and the EPF helped him repair it after the accident. -Story submitted by Aparnaa (AKA Saver23) The Reviews (Warning: These views are very dramatic, it may make you cry. If you don't wanna see this, get the heck outta here.) Jjoeyxx, Walden0872, Saver23, Red Bird, and Martix Bird survived the accident caused by the Water Ninjas. Here are their reviews for the accident: Jjoeyxx's View of the accident I only wrote this for others to know about it, otherwise I would never want to remember this fatal disaster. I remember it was in mid-November I think. I got my igloo refurbished and decided to sleepover at my friend Anna's house. My other friend who asked not to be named (I will call him Anonymous here.) was Anna's brother and decided to join us. I called a taxi earlier in the day to get me there at about 11am. I saw the taxi come but it went straight past me to a hotel. I saw Red Bird and Matrix Bird inside it. I waited and waited and it arrived at 12:22pm! Me, Anna and her brother were creating obstacle courses and games to play and having so much fun in her posh mansion. It got to about 8:00pm and we were watching TV. We heard beach sounds on the radio but all we could hear was a SWOOSH sound. The News Channel was on and we saw a giant tsunami coming for us. We screamed and hid under a blanket, not that it would help. I can't swim so I knew that Sir Jjoeyxx was a goner from then. A knock on the door by 2 rescue squad members made us even more scared. Luckily, they brought us to boats to survive in. The tsunami finally hit the island and I could see the entire island flooded. I was soaked and so was Anna, much to my amusement and her disappointment. Anna's brother was so soaked he fainted and lay over the edge of the boat! We tried to pull him up but the boat tipped! We held on to the boat whilst other penguins drowned. Anonymous then let go of us and had sank down to the bottom of the, um, island. He was never found and is supposedly drowned. Me, Anna and 2 strange looking penguins, which looked like a different type of bird that was angry, were on the tipped over boat waiting for rescue. We could see the Ski Hill, Dojo and all the other mountains sticking out of the water. The roofs of tall buildings were sticking out too. After '2 whole hours '''of waiting, we ''finally got 3 lifeboats holding 7 each. Anna went into boat #9, me, Matrix Bird and Red Bird however went to boat #2. I saw Suneroo and Smulley being split up from each other though they were best friends. Many died that day, but some few lived on to survive the disaster, those who were brave and fought on to help others will be remembered. Remembered as not only saviors of people's lives but saviors of CP, the island, our wee island and they will be proud. -Sir Jjoeyxx 21:20 BST 9/11/12 (911, uh oh) Walden0872's view of the accident I was just at the Dojo, and I was a Fire Ninja. We won, and the Water Ninjas got all mad. When I got to my igloo, I fed my puffles and heared a loud "WHOOSH" sound. I ran to Saver23's igloo and warned Saver23 about the sound. We then watched the CPTV News and it said that THERE WAS A TSUNAMI COMING STRAIGHT FOR CP! We screamed and we blocked the door and windows with furniture. Then we changed the program on TV to Night of the Living Sled. When the penguins just were running away from the sled, the Rescue Squad busted down the door and took us in a lifeboat. I luckily had all of my puffles, but I had to pick up my orange puffle (Carrot) because he was paralyzed with fear. We ended up in lifeboat #5 with Aunt Arctic. I saw my friend, Jjoeyxx, and waved at him. It was totally dry land. Soon, I saw the huge wave, with the Migrator in it! I saw Matrix Bird and Red Bird from Angry Birds Island (I knew them because I played AB). I then saw Rockhopper in his speedboat, and Yarr on driftwood. The island was flooded, and the water washed away half of the Ski Lodge. I watched in horror as the Lodge collapsed and fell into the wave. I saw Bambadee, Scrooge, Smulley, Suneroo, and all the others. I even saw Herbert on an inflatable floating pool char, and Klutzy in a life ring. Soon the wave went back to sea after waiting 4 hours. After it was over, Saver23 and I watched Adventures and Dares of DanielD and RodgerRodger. After the program was over, I saw the wreck of the Migrator. I hoped that the EPF would help repair both the Ski Lodge and the Migrator. Two months later, they repaired the Migrator with a second Save The Migrator project, and the Ski Lodge with the Ski Lodge Repairs. I wrote this in memory of the victims of the tsunami. :( Saver23's view of the accident What a strange day we're having! I was practicing with my test penguin, Secretbox12 at the Ninja Headquarters for the final battle at the Dojo because the Card Jitsu Party is coming to an end. We practiced for two hours. It got to about 8:00pm PST and we were ready for the final battle. But I got nervous because I think that Fire will lose and Water will win. I was a Fire Ninja with my friend, Walden0872 while Secretbox12 is a water ninja. Jjoeyxx is not coming because he is having a sleepover with his friend, Anna Zooks. I whispered to the Fire Ninjas that we can pick a rare card and they agreed. I can't believe that we won and then we got washed out because the Water Ninjas created a giant fireball but they hold it for too long. After a few seconds I woked up and to my surprise, I was back at my igloo. I think Secretbox12 drowned because he was not in my igloo. I then went back to my normal clothes and played one of my favorite games with a watery twist (Angry Birds: Our Home is Sinking!) on the iPad. Just then, a penguin rushed out to my igloo and telled me about the "SWOOSH" sound. It was Walden0872. We watched the CPTV News and it saids that there is a tsunami coming straight for us! We screamed and I blocked the doors (Which is a reference to Night of The Living Sled) to make shelter. Then Walden0872 changed the show to Night of The Living Sled. At the middle of the show, a knock of the back door came the Rescue Squad penguins which made me feel better because they bring us lifeboats to escape from the flood even thought I can really swim. Secretbox12 was there too! We had 12 lifeboats to survive. Secretbox12 went into boat #10 with Larry. Me and Walden0872 went into boat #5, where I saw Anna's sister Allie. I also can see my friend, Jjoeyxx on lifeboat #2 with two strange birds.The tsunami hits the whole, entire Club Penguin Island and the Ski Lodge is halfly destoryed. Rockhopper got away from the Migrator because the tsunami got the boat. I got sad when the Migrator is crashed at the Dock after we watched an episode of Adventures and Dares of DanielD and RodgerRodger. The Ski Lodge was now repaired and the EPF helped Rockhopper and Sockhopper rebuilded the Migrator. Me and Secretbox12 also see that Anna's brother (Austin Zooks) was lying at the Cove, fainted. I don't know why he was lying on the Cove.Secretbox12 took him to his hospital. It was one of the worstest and saddest disaster in Club Penguin! I hope sure that Austin Zooks and the injury penguins can feel better. :( P.S- Disney doesn't allow death in real Club Penguin. Red Bird's View of the accident I was going on a vacation with Martix Bird to Club Penguin Island. When we got off the boat,I went to the gift shop to look like a fashion bird but I saw a loud "WHOOSH" sound and ran to Martix Bird and his puffle and said "I saw a loud whooshing sound". That night me and Martix Bird got our own hotel and we went to sleep. At 8:34, Martix Bird came to my hotel and talked about the whooshing sound. I told him two times to go back to sleep but then I saw a Tsunami about 10 feet high! It first flooded the Dojo (Ultimate Showdown). I got scared and ran with Martix Bird. More then 450 people drowned even Martix Bird's puffle. I was fighting with him before his puffle died. We ran all over the island and finally went into the life boat. And I saw the Water Ninjas! Me and Martix Bird got rescued by Yellow Bird and Bomb Bird in their Huge boat. The Next Morning, we went back home. I hope we can go to Club Penguin Island next time. :( Matrix Bird's View of the accident Well, on about 1:24 PM (Club Penguin Time) I arrived at Club Penguin Island and got off the boat. I went to the shop to rent a puffle and take care of it the time I was on the Island, and Red Bird went to the gift shop. 15 minutes later, I was walking my temporary puffle pet and Red Bird came running up to me and he said he heard a loud SWOOSH sound. I told him, "Oh no, I knew this would happen.." I could feel that something bad was about to happen on the island, I was worrying so much. At around 8:30 PM, I got a hotel room and Red Bird got his own and we went to sleep. Then, I heard that loud SWOOSH sound once again. So, I went to Red Bird's hotel room and told him to wake up. I told him something bad was about to happen, and he just said, "Pfft... just go back to sleep imbecile." So at that point, I was scared because I had no help. So, I got my puffle and held him. I told him, "It's gonna be alright.. nothing bad is happen-" Then I heard an even BIGGER "Swoosh" sound. Then I looked outside, and in the distance, I saw a tsunami, about 5-8 feet high. I woke Red Bird up and we ran for our lives. I warned everybody that was asleep, and the whole town was in chaos. In just a few minutes, 25 people drowned. I started to cry, and I prayed. I didn't think I could make it, because after I prayed for god, I got swooshed away from my puffle, and he was left in the dust. I couldn't go back to him, because the water current was too fast. I grabbed on to Red Bird and said, "Red Bird, we can do this buddy. We have to work together." it was silent for a few seconds but then tears dripped from Red Bird's eyes, he said, "I know, man. ;_(" We were fighting for our lives, and sadly, my puffle drowned, so I cried even more. Me and Red Bird finally made it to the life boat, and we tried to find a huge boat. After 3 hours of searching across the ocean, we saw a HUGE ship. Luckily, they saw us, and rescued the both of us. The next morning, we arrived at Angry Birds Island, and we went home. In the evening of that day, I was on my bed, thinking that I should've called for help to get my puffle, and I should've kept him, but I had to accept that he was dead, even though it is life-threatening. I was still very sad though. Survivors and Deaths After the accident, Aunt Arctic counted who survived and who died. NOTE: Injuried Penguins are Survivors but got a bad feeling: There were a total of 439 who survived, and 141 who drowned. A further 53 were injuried. Here are a list of Lifeboats #2, #5, #9, #10, and #12 survivors who reached safety last. Lifeboat #2 Matrix Bird Red Bird Rescue Squad Girl Rescue Squad Guy Pet Shop Owner Smulley Jjoeyxx Maide Lifeboat #5 Walden0872 Aunt Arctic Gary the Gadget Guy Narvy the Gadget Guy Saver23 Puffle Handler Sensei Allie Zooks Lifeboat #9 Cadence Penguin Band Anna Zooks Sockhopper Lifeboat #10 Larry Rookie Happy77 Billybob Rescue Squad Guy Rescue Squad Girl Secretbox12 Lifeboat #12 I Heart Puffles Guy Fiesta Girl Rescue Squad Girl Rescue Squad Guy Bambadee Scrooge Suneroo Trivia *The date in Jjoeyxx's view is wrong. Turns out it happened on the end of the Card Jitsu Party and it is not on Mid-November. It was on December. *Austin Zooks didn't really died. He was fainted and was in Secretbox12's hospital after the disaster is over. It is unknown why Allie Zooks didn't try to help him and Anna though. Gallery Dock-after.png|The Dock after the accident. NOTE: This is where the Migrator crashes during the disaster. Headquarters Tsunami.png|The Ninja Headquarters during the disaster. Category:Events Category:Disasters